The Writingsfull Title inside
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: The Writings of a Flawless, yet not so Perfect, Marriage. How can a marriage be both perfect and flawed? Meet Shikamaru and Temari, the least compatible people in the world, and there you have it. Oneshot.


The Writings of a Flawless, yet not so Perfect, Marriage.

_

* * *

Day 3. Konoha—their new apartment. _

Excitement is still creeping through me. Just last night my brothers departed from Konoha in bright moods. (Though it was much more evident in Kankuro's case.) To tell the truth, I was completely petrified when Shikamaru asked for marriage in the middle of that dinky park. Honestly, I thought he was going to ask for sex much sooner than something that was going to tie him down. Like a wife. I guess that was simply another thing I guessed wrong about him. This, of course, made my hesitation even greater. Nevertheless, in the end, the right choice was clear. We were engaged. Apparently it was unexpected, because the moment we told Tsunade and my brother (we made sure that they were both at separate times. We both rather fancied the idea of actually being able to get married. And not dead.) they were thrown into a complete state of shock. I would assume this was due to the fact that our dating was done in secret. We never even dreamed that it would end up like this. Anyway, I have to go now. Shikamaru is telling me that keeping a journal is a stupid idea. To hell with him. I'll do what I want, and he's going to find that out the hard way.

I still think this troublesome book is a waist of time, but I would rather write something than find out what Temari would do to me if she found my half of the day blank. Well, now it's not.

_

* * *

Day 6. Konoha._

Sometimes I feel like this whole marriage thing was a mistake. Like last night, for instance, when I came home finding Shikamaru sleeping on our couch after waiting for him for two hours at the restaurant we were going to meet at for dinner. Two hours! I felt like a complete idiot. I did get even with him of course. I told him that if he was so attached to the couch, he could sleep there for the rest of the night. He thought I was joking.

Last night was the worst night of my entire life. It's not my fault I was tired when I got home from work and fell asleep on the couch. It isn't even a nice couch! It's one of those scratchy halfsized couches that you have to scrunch yourself into and hope you don't wake up with sore muscles. And then she told me to sleep on said short itchy couch for the rest of the night. I thought she was joking.

_

* * *

Day 8. Packing for trip._

We are finally going back to Suna to pick up the rest of my stuff. Were planning to stay for a week, despite my lovely husbands protests. Apparently, he still isn't getting along with his new brother-in-laws. Kankuro and Gaara invited us to stay with them, being as my old house had three extra bedrooms and plenty of space. However, neither Shikamaru nor I cared for the idea. Especially when Kankuro started cracking his crude jokes. Shikamaru's cheeks particularly brightened when my brother brought up how noisy we would probably be at night. I simply decked him in the face.

I am never, ever, going to fit in with Temari's freakish family. They ended up forcing us to stay with them, no matter how long or hard we protested. The second day Kankuro proposed a men's night out. I was completely against the idea, since me being a man and all it apparently involved me. They won this argument exactly how they did the first one. And when ones manhood is at stake, one tends to be a slight more cooperative.

_

* * *

Day 10. Suna_. 

It's been only two days and Shikamaru is already complaining. When can we go? How much longer are we going to be here? Why do we have to stay for so long? Why did I even have to come? Ugh! It's driving me crazy! If he doesn't do something about his attitude soon, I'm going to be taking him as my new practice dummy. And he can sleep on the couch. He seems to like that.

Apparently, Temari can be even more of a complete bitch when _that_ time of the month comes around. All I did was ask her when we were leaving, once, and she blows up in my face and starts threatening me. If you ask me, this woman is completely mental. Why did I have to fall for the crazy one?

_

* * *

Day 14. Day of leaving Suna._

It's been a while. After the last time we wrote, it just seemed like we had no time. Shikamaru did the craziest thing after I bitched at him a few days ago. I woke up the morning after to find a note on the sink in the bathroom.

_Meet me in the eastern park at 10:00pm._

_Ps. I don't feel the need to leave a name,_

_as I wouldn't have married you if you _

_were stupid enough to not know who it is already._

Idiot. I didn't see him the entire day. Therefore, I of course met Shikamaru in the eastern park at 10:00pm. I never realized how similar the park was to the tiny one right outside our own home in Konoha until I saw Shikamaru sitting mildly on that short wooden bench exactly how he was right before he proposed to me. I smiled, but kept myself from laughing until I came up to him. However, right as I made it to the bench, Shikamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Moreover, I was completely immobile. Before I could even react, I felt Shikamaru's arms stretch around me and turn me around for the greatest kiss I have ever encountered. And of course, after we were finished in the park (a few hours later, mind), I made sure to crack him over the head a few times for tricking me.

I spend my entire day finding out how and reduplicating an entire park just for Temari, and the thanks I get is a few whacks over the head, a kiss (which wasn't that bad) and some—

Damn, why the hell am I complaining?

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading!! I know it's short, but I am going to be adding more as a sequel:) Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!! 


End file.
